3 things
by x-cry
Summary: 3 drabbles; MisaxL; Three obvious facts Misa finds out about L.
1. Observation 1

**Title:** 3 things [1/3]  
**Genre:** AU, comedy, friendship  
**Pairing: **Misa // L (Deathnote)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words: **372**  
****A/N: **I'm bored and been reading MisaL off of good ol' , oh my.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the stories that bring these beautiful idols/characters together.  
**Warning: **Slight OOC  
**Summary: **[Drabbles]Three (obvious) facts Misa finds out about L.

**3 things**

_**Observation #1**_

Misa observed him. Yes, she analyzed that man, with her eyes focused and never blinking. It was something she was not accustomed to doing, but Ryuzaki was intriguing, even more so than her beloved Yagami Light-sama.

Ryuzaki never sleeps. She nicknamed him, _"The raccoon man who never slept" _because of the dark circles under his eyes…or was that eyeliner?

At first, Misa thought he was nocturnal, because she rarely saw him in the morning. If she was lucky, he would be ambling around, sliding his feet across the carpet, storing up electricity slowly bit by bit and touching people who passed by, shocking and electrifying their skin, _"Ah!"_

He'll let out a tired chuckle, leaving the shocked people dumb-folded, before disappearing into the darkness of his room, the only light coming from the monitor of his laptop, and locking the door firmly behind him.

And so, Misa gave herself a mission. To get a snapshot of a slumbering Ryuzaki-kun, hopefully with a cute teddy bear.

Success, she manages to creep into the darkness of his room on the random day he would be sliding his feet across the carpet again and hide behind one side of his bed.

He was resting in bed with a teddy bear, just as she surmised. With a mischievous smile, she slowly slides on top, and quietly positions herself next to him.

"Say cheese Raccoon-kun." She whispers as she does a peace sign. Just as her finger was about to push the button of the camera halfway down, Ryuzaki stirs.

Misa freezes. Ryuzaki's face was as creepy as Ryuuk's up close. His unblinking, bloodshot eyes were open wide, just staring at her, silently. The shadows displayed on his face made it overwhelmingly scarier. It was like a horror movie. The insane killer scares the victim by staring menacingly at her. Misa shudders and chocks back the whimpers at the back of her throat.

"Having fun, Amane-san?"

He was awake the whole time.

With a loud shriek, Misa kicks off the blanket, dashes off like a tornado, tripping over a few books and empty candy bags, and escapes out the door in a frantic manner, leaving her new camera behind and the raccoon man who never slept chuckling.

**~tbc**


	2. Observation 2

**Title:** 3 things [2/3]  
**Genre:** AU, comedy, friendship  
**Pairing: **Misa / L (Deathnote)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words: **674  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the stories that bring these beautiful idols/characters together.  
**Warning: **Slight OOC  
**Summary: **[Drabbles]Three (obvious) facts Misa finds out about L.

**A/N:**I'm bored and been reading MisaL from "Rewrite" oh my. Originally a one-shot for a friend from Livejournal but decided what the heck, I might start a miniseries. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had a hard time writing this and kind of lost the spark I had for this couple for a while. Almost two years now? I am so sorry everyone. I was going through old fanfics for inspiration for another fic I started until I saw this. Finally picked it up back up. I hope this is an enjoyable read for you guys!

**3 things**

_**Observation #2**_

Ryuzaki sits like a monkey, hunched over and always doing things with his feet that a person would normally be found doing with their hands. Misa found that somewhat rude, especially seeing his [dirty] feet up against the cushions of nice furniture.

So she set herself out to teach Ryuzaki to become the perfect gentleman. At least he got the pinky part down when he drinks his favorite hot cocoa, so she could check that part off the list.

Ryuzaki ignores Misa completely, typing away on his laptop as she went on about mannerisms and hygiene. He nods every so often, just in case she suspects him disregarding of the subject.

Misa finally steps over the boundary after the third day of teaching "Ryuzaki the ape" the correct way to eat with a fork. It didn't end so well…

"Use your hands and fingers Ryuzaki-kun, like this." She slides her hand over his and slowly, maneuvers the fork over to the chocolate-dipped strawberry.

She pokes at the strawberry gently and then directs it over her mouth, "And then you take a bite." She takes a small bite and smiles as she pulls back, quietly chewing with her mouth closed.

After that, she swallows she plops herself on the chair next to Ryuzaki and beams, "Now Ryuzaki-kun should try it. Exactly like how Misa-Misa did."

Ryuzaki stares for a good full minute at her, another full minute at the fork with a half-eaten chocolate-dipped strawberry before dropping it onto the plate and picking the fork back up with his feet. He greedily takes the rest of the strawberry into his mouth, and then plops in another. Then another until the whole dish was gone.

Misa was furious. All her hard work! She even bought new shoes to wear! She had the present ready for him if he passed his test on becoming a better gentleman with better mannerisms.

Blowing her cheeks up with her face red, she stomps on her feet, with her fist clenched, "Ahh! Monkey-man!" She finally confesses, fed up with the way Ryuzaki fed himself.

Misa threw her napkin that she had on her lap to the side and marches her way out of the room, taking her present along with her.

"Amane-san. Please wait."

Well at least he was polite when he talked. That was a good start.

The blonde idol turns and crosses her arms, pouting like a baby, "Mou, Misa-Misa cannot teach Ryuzaki-kun anymore. You do not get to have this present. Maybe Light-kun will like it…"

She blinks as the monkey-man scoots the chair, strides over with his back hunched over like usual. When he came close, enough to feel her breath, he straightens himself, enough that he was just as tall as her even with her high heel stilettos.

Ryuzaki takes out a white silk handkerchief from his back pockets of his blue jeans and cracks a small smile, but still unnoticed through his usual stoic face,

"Miss Amane-san, there is some chocolate on your face."

He gently places the napkin just under her lips, wiping the chocolate off her face, "Also, thank you for trying."

The frown on Misa's face turned upside down and she brightens up, her eyes turning into small arcs. She literally jumps wanting to clap in joy if she didn't have a present in hand already.

"Ryuzaki-kun! You are truly a gentleman!"

With that she quickly pecks the man on the cheek and hands him the present.

"Here's your reward!"

Ryuzaki starred at his opened package, scrunches his eyebrows and then scratches his head.

He turns his gaze over to Misa with confusion before licking his lips.

Misa tilts her head, "What's the matter? You don't like them? Is yellow too bright for Ryuzaki-kun?"

Ryuzaki shakes his head then lets out a sigh, "How do you tie shoelaces?"

The room became silent and the only sound that echoed in the background was the grand clock ticking in the background.

Misa had something to add to the list to teach monkey man now.

_~tbc..._


End file.
